The Most Romantic Love Story Ever
by Razux
Summary: Special Fic For Valentine day!Happy Valentine day! Dedicated to Luna Margareta!


**The Most Romantic Love Story Ever**

By : Razux

_(Dedicated To Luna Margaretha )_

_Happy Valentine All_

.

.

.

Disclaime : Gakuen Alice Belong To Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

Menurutmu, apa cerita cinta paling romantis yang pernah ada?

Romeo And Juliet? Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan kisah cinta yang berakhir tragis itu romantis. Aku tidak mau cerita dengan _Sad Ending_ jika aku bisa memilih cerita _Happy Ending_.

Putri Duyung? Kau gila! Aku tidak mau menjadi tokoh utama yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Pangeran bodoh yang tidak tahu siapa yang sesungguhnya menyelamatkannya hingga akhir hayat. Putri Duyung pada akhirnya mati dan menjadi buih. Bodoh sekali!

Cinderella? Lebih bodoh lagi! Cinderella, Cinderella, Cinderella. Kerja banting tulang dari kecil dan disiksa Ibu Tiri. Bertemu Ibu peri, diberi gaun pesta, ke istana ketemu Pangeran, berdansa, jatuh cinta dan Teng! Jam dua belas cepat-cepat pulang, ketinggalan sepatu kaca, lalu, berkat sepatu kaca itu juga, Pangeran berhasil menemukannya dan _Happy End_! Heh! Dimana letak pengorbanan Sang Pangerannya? Dimana Pangeran saat Cinderella dulu disiksa Ibu Tiri? Istana! Sedang dilayani pelayannya. Bah, aku tidak mengerti, dimana letak cerita ini romantis?

Putri Salju? Huh! Cukup satu ciuman saja dari Pangeran, Putri Salju sudah sadar dan meninggalkan hutan, para kurcaci dan menikah atau _Happy Ever After_ dengan Pangeran. Putri yang o'on. Kurasa dia sendiri juga belum tahu bagaimana sifat serta sikap Pangeran itu yang sebenarnya.

Putri Tidur? Hm… Jujur saja, usia Putri Tidur dan Pangerannya kan terpaut seratus tahun. Putri Tidur tertidur seratus tahun hingga akhirnya Pangeran datang dan membangunkannya dengan ciuman. Jadi, jika kita artikan dengan kata lain, kisah itu adalah kisah cinta seorang nenek dengan seorang pemuda. Romantis? Bagiku itu mengerikan.

Beauty And The Beast? Ya! Kurasa untuk cerita ini, baik Beauty mau pun Beast memiliki pengorbanan yang cukup adil. Setidaknya, mereka sama-sama berjuang untuk cinta mereka. Tapi! Beauty yang jatuh cinta pada Beast? Aku rasa itu mustahil! Mintalah seorang wanita memilih antara seorang yang jelek sekali dan tampan. Jamin seratus persen, sang wanita akan memilih yang tampan. Berpikirlah dengan logis! Jangan tertipu dengan cerita bohongan seperti itu! Dunia ini kecantikan fisik lebih penting dari pada kecantikan batin! Jujurlah pada diri sendiri.

Masih banyak cerita teromantis yang menurutku tidak masuk akal jika diteliti lebih dalam lagi. Tapi, ini pendapatku, terserah apa pendapat kalian.

Kalian bertanya padaku, kan, sekarang? Apa cerita cinta paling romantis yang pernah ada? Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan,

Cerita ini bukan terjadi pada masa jaman kerajaan atau apa, cerita ini terjadi di jaman sekarang, pada masa dimana ilmu pengetahuan sudah berkembang. Terjadinya juga bukan di sebuah tempat yang megah dengan kejadian yang menghebohkan, terjadinya di sebuah perusahaan kecil yang hanya bertotal dua puluh orang karyawan. Tokoh utama ceweknya juga bukan seorang Putri atau Nona kaya, tokoh utama ceweknya hanyalah seorang karyawan _frontliner _Perusahaan kecil dengan gaji pas-pasan yang tinggal di apertement murahan. Ya, kita panggi saja dia dengan nama 'H'.

Cerita ini dimulai dari hari itu. Seperti biasanya, H sedang melakukan tugasnya, yakni; mengangkat telepon, menerima komplain pelanggan, menyusun _file_ dan lain-lain. Lalu, saat jam sudah mulai menunjukkan jam 12 : 00 atau jam makan siang, dia masuk; tokoh utama cowoknya atau mungkin boleh kita panggil 'R'.

Beda dengan H, R mungkin boleh dikatakan seorang Pangeran. Dia putra dari seorang yang—ya! Cukup terpandang dan sangat kaya. Sekolah dan besar di luar negeri, baru pulang ke tanah air tidak lama ini untu membantu perusahan ayah kandungnya.

Inikah pertemuan pertama mereka? Kuberitahu, sayang sekali; B-U-K-A-N.

Ini bukan pertemuan pertama, malah boleh dikatakan ini adalah pertemuan mereka yang sudah entah ke berapa. R adalah putra dari pelanggan tetap dan penting dari perusahaan H berkerja. H sudah sering melihatnya, dan sebaliknya juga dengan R.

Pertemuan ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berbicara? Sayang sekali, mereka sudah pernah berbicara sebelumnya, mengenai masalah perkerjaan tentunya.

Kita kembali ke alur cerita.

R mendekati meja H. Sebagai seorang karyawan _frontliner_ yang _professional_, H tentu mempersilakan R duduk, lalu menanyakan apa masalahnya, dan ya! Tentu saja masalahnya adalah masalah perkerjaan. Setelah tahu apa yang diinginkan R, H pun menjalankan tugasnya, yakni; membantu menyelesaikan masalah seorang pelanggan. Jika tidak, dari mana dia dapat gaji? Bisa diangap makan gaji buta nanti.

Dan, kau tahu, apa yang sesungguhnya paling menyebalkan dari perkerjaan seorang _frontliner? _Kuberitahu, yaitu; BASA-BASI.

H yang sekali lagi kujelaskan merupakan seorang karyawan _frontliner professional_ tidak mungkin mengijinkan pelanggan yang ditanganinya merasa bosan atau sebagainya, jadi, dia pun berencana memulai BASA-BASI-nya. Dan karena sudah mendekati jam makan siang, maka pertanyaan paling logis untuk ditanyakan adalah; Sudah makan siang?

Tapi, ternyata, belum sempat bertanya, R sudah bertanya dulu, "Sudah makan?"

"Hah? Oh, belum," jawab H sambil tersenyum. "Kamu?"

"Belum juga." Balas R juga sambil tersenyum. "Tunggu penganti baru keluar cari makan, ya?" tanya R lagi.

"Tidak. Kami_ frontliner_ tidak diijinkan meninggalkan kantor. Kami semua katering." Balas H lagi dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajah.

"Katering? Wah, enak bangat kalau begitu." Tawa R.

Nah! Apakah kalian tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran H saat mendengar ucapan R? Hanya satu, yaitu; 'Hah?'. Apa maksudnya? Katering? Enak? Makanan yang boleh dikatakan setiap hari sama; enak? Cowok di depannya ini bodoh atau apa? Apanya yang enak dari makan Katering?

Mungkin karena memang terlalu terkejut dan tidak setuju dengan ucapan R, maka H yang selalu mempercayai pendapatnya sendiri pun membalas, "Katering? Enak? Tidak! Kau salah, Katering sama sekali tidak enak. Lebih enak yang seperti kamu, bisa keluar ke mana-mana dan makan enak!"

Dan, R? Dia tertawa gugup.

Lalu, waktu habis, H berhasil menyelesaikan apa yang diinginkan R dan—_problem Solve!_

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu, ini barang yang kau inginkan dan terima kasih."

Yup! R pun balas berterima kasih dan melangkah kaki keluar dari kantor H. Hanya itu saja kejadiannya, tidak ada yang special, kecuali sejak saat itu H mengangap R itu sebagai cowok aneh.

R datang lagi, memulai pembicaraan BASA-BASI, dan menjadi teman akrab dan akhirnya jatuh cinta, bla-bla-bla? Kuberitahu sekali lagi! T-I-D-A-K.

Jadi, apa yang terjadi?

Pertemuan berikutnya terjadi pada hari itu; Valentine day.

Kujelaskan, H bukan cewek jelek, malah banyak sekali orang yang mengatakan dia cantik. Cowok yang mau kenalan dan dekat dengannya juga banyak, hanya saja, dia tidak pernah meladeni mereka. Selalu cuek dan menjaga jarak, hingga akirnya para cowok itu menyerah sendiri. H tidak pernah pacaran atau suka seorang laki-laki selama dua puluh tahun lebih hidupnya. Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, memang itu kenyataannya.

Menyedihkan? Sayang sekali; tidak.

'_Aku baik-baik saja, menjalani hidup, yang aku punya, hidupku sangat sempurna, I'm Single, I'm very happy!'_

Itu _moto_ hidup H.

Kita kembali ke cerita.

Valentine day atau hari kasih sayang. Hari dimana bunga, coklat, renda dan boneka ada di mana-mana. Intinya, Valentine day itu sebenarnya hari untuk cewek.

Untuk H yang menjadi _frontliner_ dengan anggota rata-rata cewek. Bunga, coklat, renda dan boneka tentu saja bukan hal yang aneh. Ada kiriman bunga dan coklat yang datang ke kantor-untuk teman-temannya.

Coklat H mana? Buket bunga atau boneka beruang? Sayang sekali tidak ada, dan H sendiri tidak pernah memikirkannya. Baginya; tidak , ternyata untuk hari itu; dia salah.

Saat jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 12:00, pintu kantor terbuka. R berjalan masuk dengan buket bunga mawar merah di tangan. Tentu saja secara serentak semua penghuni dalam ruang kantor itu, termasuk H menatapnya, yang mana membuat wajahnya memerah karena gugup sekaligus malu.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ya! Sesuai tebakanmu yang sedang membaca cerita _The Most Romantic Love Story Ever _ini, R berjalan mendekati H.

"Untukmu." Kata R sambil menyerahkan buket bunga mawar merah itu pada H.

Lalu H, menerimanya? Tidak; belum. H hanya duduk diam di kursinya menatap R. Kenapa? Ya tentu karena bingung. Otaknya tidak habis berpikir; kenapa cowok aneh ini memberiku buket bunga? Apa maksudnya? Berbicara saja kami tidak pernah (Bagi H, BASA-BASI tidak termasuk berbicara ).

Mempertimbangkan akan menerima atau tidak, H bisa melihat wajah R semakin memerah dan merah. Lalu, dari samping, teman-teman H pun mulai meledek mereka.

"Cieh,,,,"

"Mawar Valentine day."

"So Sweet~"

Menolak R di depan umum seperti ini bukan plihan yang tepat, kan? H juga tidak ingin mempermalukan R, sebab bagaimana pun R, kan anak dari pelanggang penting kantor. Jadi, H pun akhirnya menerima buket bunga mawar itu.

"Terima kasih."

R tersenyum gembira. Namun, sejenak kemudian senyum kembali menghilang. Menelan ludah, dia sepertinya sangat kesusahan untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikannya. "A-aku akan menjemputmu di apertementmu jam 07:00 malam. Kau tidak keberatan untuk _dinner_ bersamaku, kan?"

Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh H akan terjadi hari ini. Tolak? Melihat sekeliling, H bisa melihat semua mata menatapnya sekarang, menunggu jawabannya. Menatap R lagi, H hanya bisa berpikir dan berpikir, hingga keluarlah satu pertanyaan; sepertinya tidak salah aku menerima undangan dinnernya, kan? Setidaknya, sebagai tanda penghargaan karena dialah cowok pertama yang berani berterus terang seperti ini padaku.

"Ok. Aku tidak keberatan."

R kembali tertawa, H bisa melihat betapa lega dan gembiranya cowok aneh itu. "Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Terima kasih."

Selanjutnya, seharian itu, kantor H heboh. Kenapa? Karena cewek yang dengan prinsip hidup 'Aku bisa dan tidak takut hidup sendiri' akan kencan dengan seorang cowok—kencan pertama H untuk pertama kali dalam dua puluh tahun lebih hidupnya.

Bagaimana dinnernya? Kalian bertanya seperti itu, kan? Baiklah, akan aku cerita, kan, tapi, di chapter berikutnya.

* * *

**Author Note's :** OMG! Sudah lama sekali, ya? Aku tidak jalan-jalan ke fandom tercinta GAKUEN ALICE INDONESIA ini! Hahahaha Fic ini kubuat untuk Valentine Day, dan kurasa H dan R-nya mungkin akan OOC, tapi, tidak apa-apa lah, soal aku cukup enjoy menulisnya. Hahahaha

Fic ini terlintas tiba-tiba dalam kepala, dan kutuangkan sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada Luna untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya pada-ku ^^, semoga Luna serta siapa yang membacanya menyukainya.

Fic ini bukan Fic dengan Genre sedih dan nguras air mata, aku berencana membuat fic ini lucu dan segar untuk menghibur pembaca. Setidaknya aku ingin menulis cerita untuk Valentine day yang happy-happy. hahahahaha Mungkin Fic ini akan mirip dengan BNB yang humor, tapi tidak sehancur itu hahahaha

Ok! See You Next Time! Happy Valentine DAY!

**Razux**


End file.
